lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Republic of Kuei Island
The Founding of the Republic of Kuei The Republic of Kuei was founded when the Tsiang hoping to find magnificent islands beyond the Mermish Sea thru the Imperial Order of the East they set out on a journey to Canifra hoping to find vast lands to conquer.An island of the coast of Altarus and Aramuz and the only island in the Oyuce sea the island was the perfect spot for launching campaigns the Orkish named the island Kuei in order to commemorate the Orkish Emperor Kuei while the Tsiang wanted it named Yu Dao or Jade island due to the vast forests on the island a fight ensued but eventually they named the island Kuei and the settlement Yu Dao.Soon the King of Fora invaded Baluria,Altarus,Ganjiwa,Orkashin,Kanundra,Tsiang Gai and Aeolia when the war ended the Foran colonies were abandoned except for Kuei Island the Altarusian king demanded it back yet after that an agreement came the island would become a republic a person from the royal families of Kanundra,Tsiang Gai,Orkashin,Aeolia and the kingdom of Kuei would govern the island in honor of the agreement Centralink City was built and the Nyrian Medical Institute was moved to Kuei Island. The Nyrian Medical Institute The Nyrian Medical Institute was founded in 400 DL in a remote island in south Nyren due to the endless amount of flora in the island the institute was built to provide medicine for the country of Nyren word of the institute reached the Tarjan Palace of Tuskana and soon the medical institute provided medicine for all of Lolosia.It was the destination for getting medicinal help until 414 DL when it was moved to Kuei Island's Centralink City,Upper District so that people can get there more easily. The Kuei Council The order of the council from the left to right (Kanundran,Orkish,Tsiang,Kueists and Aeolian) The Kuei Council was founded at 405 DL 2 years after Centralink City was founded.Each member's seat refers to the represented country's geographical location. The First Inhabitants of Kuei Island The original inhabitants of Kuei Island were the original people that lived in the ancient kingdom of Oyuce which composed of Tsiang Gai,Shadara,Niad,Aramuz,Bechira,Baluria,Altarus,Fora and Ganjiwa these warriors controlled fire and when Canifra was inhabited by other people the original Oyucians were driven to Kuei Island their ancient city still remains hidded in the Kuei mountains although the original Kueists still live there in secret.Though no one knows that they still live there it is said that they guard the last volcano dragons in all of Lolosia. Religion and Folklore Shui Nushen-Kuei Island's Patron Goddess,Goddess of Water(Kueist Goddess) Tudi Gong-God of Earth(Tsiang God) Xiaofang Zhu-God of Fire(Orkish God) Kongzhong Guowang-God of Air(Aeolian God) Yongheng de Nuren-Goddess of time(Kanundran Goddess) The Legend of Shui Nushen :Long ago Shui Nushen was :but a young girl she had to :escape from her countrymen :who tried to kill her so she :dove into the sea :Deep, deep, drawing no breath. :Deeper, deeper she dove. :Into suffocating depths she dove. :Deeper, then deepest she alight. :From the sea floor she rose. :Bearing with her the power to make :vast lands, she rose again. :Why fishes are plentiful ::Pick clean the bones of fish ::caught in the sea or stream. ::Thank them for the meals they ::provide, and pick their bones clean. ::When the bones are as clean as can ::be, set them free in the water from ::which they came. ::The fish will return, fully ::fleshed, and it begins anew. ::The origin of humans :: Yu Dao City Yu Dao was founded by the Orkish and the Tsiang it was the first settlement of the people who live in the isle of Daikenki.Yu Dao was protected by the Yuyan Warriors who were appointed by the King of Kuei(The king of Kuei was the firstborn son of the Tsiang King)The shrine dedicated to Yuyan was built because she was the ancestors of the Yuyan Warriors.Yu Dao city was founded by Yuyan herself. :::There once were animals that :::became very close to humans. :::There once were humans and animals :::that ate together at the same table. :::It was a time when there existed no :::differences to distinguish the two. :::Yet some of the humans enraged the :::gods the enraged gods turned some :::of the humans against the others and :::made them hunt each other then the :::gods changed the other's forms :::and that is why humans remain :::humans and animals remain animals. ::: :::